Vom Suchen und Finden
by Prisha
Summary: Nach dem Endkampf flieht der Sieger und ein ehemaliger Feind sucht nach ihm Harry und Draco Mehrfach Drabble Achtteiler
1. Es ist meine Rache

Es ist meine Rache

Es ist meine Rache...

...ihn für euch getötet zu haben...

...euch die Freiheit zu schenken...

...euch eine Zukunft zu geben...

Ich hab für euch gelitten und geblutet.

Was werdet ihr mit all dem anfangen?

Uns weiter unterdrücken?

Uns weiter nicht für voll nehmen?

Weiterhin nicht auf uns hören?

Weiter in eurer Borniertheit verharren?

Weiter die Wahrheit als Lüge hinstellen?

Ich bin kaum mehr als ein Kind, das nie ein Kind sein durfte und ich musste euch alle retten...

Keiner hat mich je nach meinen Wünschen gefragt...

Ich wollte nur ein normaler Junge sein, mit Familie und Freunden, wie jeder Mensch...

Tut nun was ihr wollt, mir ist es absolut egal...

So egal, wie ich euch immer war...

Nicht der strahlende Held...

...Der Junge der Lebt...

...Der Eine...

Nur ein Kind, das friedlich leben wollte...

Ich habe mich in eine Rolle pressen lassen...

Nun ist das Drama vorbei...

Ihr habt was ihr wolltet...

Jetzt nehme ich mir was ich will...

Freiheit...

Ein Leben ohne apokalyptische Vorbestimmung...

Meine Träume...

Das ist meine Rache ... denn ich habe alles verloren, was man nur verlieren kann...

Nur nicht meine Seele...

Die werdet ihr nicht auch noch bekommen...

Also gehe ich ... für immer...


	2. Du bist fort

Du bist fort

Du bist fort.

Warum bist du gegangen?

Sie hätten dich über alle Maßen geehrt.

Doch das war nie dein Ding...

Ruhm ... Ehre ... Berühmtheit...

Bist du deswegen gegangen, weil du das nicht wolltest?

Wohin bist du gegangen?

Zurück in deine Welt?

Denkst du, du wirst dort in Frieden leben können?

Was wirst du tun?

Du bist ein Zauberer und keiner kann das ändern.

Deine alte Welt will dich nicht und du willst unsere Welt nicht mehr...

Sie hat dir viel gegeben, aber sie hat dir noch mehr genommen...

Ich wünsche dir viel Glück...

Aber ich werde dich vermissen...

Ich habe dich gehasst und ich habe dich bewundert, vielleicht habe ich dich sogar geliebt.

Du hast uns allen die Freiheit geschenkt, doch du warst nie frei ... vielleicht bist du es jetzt...

Du bist fort, als hätte es dich nie gegeben...

Doch es gab dich, ich kann es bezeugen...

Wir alle, die wir überlebt haben, können es bezeugen...

Man kann deinen Sieg nicht totschweigen ... auch wenn es wohl das ist, was du willst...

Lebewohl, mein Feind...

Lebewohl, mein heimlicher Geliebter...

Vielleicht sehen wir uns dereinst wieder...

...und sei es hinter dem letzten Schleier...

Ich vermisse dich so sehr...


	3. Another Life

**Another Life**

Nun steh ich hier in der Muggelwelt...

Ohne Abschluss ... Ohne Ausbildung...

Geübt in allerlei Magie, die ich nicht benutzen darf, wenn ich nicht auffallen will...

Hier bin ich noch minderjährig ... nur ein Junge...

Kann höchstens Geschirrspülen oder Barkeepern oder Aushilfe machen...

In der anderen Welt bin ich der Held...

Hier bin ich nichts und niemand...

Und es tut gut, niemand zu sein ... nur einer unter vielen ... unauffällig...

Hier starrt keiner auf meine Narbe...

Hier bin ich nur Harry...

Nicht der berühmte Harry Potter...

Der Goldjunge...

Der Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords...

Und es ist einfach gut so...


	4. Missing You

Missing you

#Wie versprochen, die andere Seite#

Früher hab ich mich nur mit dir gestritten...

Wir hatten uns immer in den Haaren...

Haben uns dauernd gegenseitig verflucht und die Pest an den Hals gewünscht...

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, fehlt mir das heute...

Denn du bist verschwunden, einfach gegangen...

...und ich vermisse dich...

Soll ich nach dir suchen?

Willst du überhaupt gefunden werden?

Egal...

Mein Leben ist so leer ohne dich...

Nicht den Held will ich wieder haben...

Nicht den Jungen, der lebt...

Nur Harry...

Meinen Widerpart...

Die andere Hälfte von mir...

Ja, ich werde dich suchen...

...und ich werde dich finden...

So wahr ich Draco Malfoy bin...


	5. Niemals Glücklich

Niemals Glücklich

#...und es geht weiter...#

Ich hatte früher keinen Frieden und auch heute habe ich ihn nicht...

Kann ich denn nicht wenigstens einmal ein bisschen glücklich sein?

Hab ich mir das nicht verdient?

Ich habe gekämpft, geblutet und ich habe gelitten...

Und ich tue es immer noch...

Nicht so wie damals...

Anders...

Ein einsamer Junge in der Muggelwelt ist ein Nichts...

Und das ist gut ... aber es ist auch schrecklich...

Jeder kann mit mir tun, was er will...

Keiner spricht für mich...

Keiner steht zu mir...

Einsam ... allein ... verlassen...

Ich wollte es ja so...

Doch jetzt...?

Kann ich denn niemals glücklich sein...?


	6. Wo bist du?

Wo bist du?

#Draco sucht ... Double Drabble...#

Diese Welt ist mir so fremd...

Ich falle mit jeder Bewegung, die ich mache, auf...

Mein Name nutzt mir hier weniger als nichts...

Meine Fragen werden nicht beantwortet, ich werde nicht für voll genommen ... nur ein Junge unter vielen...

Aber ich tue das für dich...

...oder tue ich das für mich...?

Egal ... ich suche dich...

Wo bist du?

Wo hältst du dich versteckt?

Wie kann ich dich finden?

Ich komme mir hier so allein und verlassen vor...

Geht es dir anders?

Immerhin bist du hier aufgewachsen...

So fremd kann dir das alles also nicht sein...

Wo bist du...?

Lange Straßen so voller Menschen und doch so einsam...

Grelle Lichter flackern an mir vorbei und doch bleibt es immer dunkel ohne dich...

Laute Geräusche tönen in meinen Ohren und doch ist es nur ein Flüstern in der Leere...

Riesige, hohe Gebäude ... große, weitläufige Parks ... und doch nicht das, was ich suche...

Wo bist du?

Ich suche an Orten, die ich früher nie betreten hätte, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, du könntest dich hier irgendwo versteckt haben...

Aber du bist einfach nicht zu finden...

Doch ich werde dich weiter suchen...

Wenn es sein muss, bis ans Ende meiner Tage...


	7. Its a hard life

It´s a hard Life

#Es geht weiter – Double-Drabble#

Immer müde...

Oft hungrig...

Alleine ... verlassen...

So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt...

Ich wollte doch nur meinen Frieden finden...

Doch den gibt es wohl nicht in dieser Welt...

Nicht für mich...

Ich bin hier nicht glücklich...

Aber ich bin zu stur und zu stolz, um wieder zurück zu kriechen...

Also bleibe ich hier und leide wie zuvor...

Ein Platz zum Schlafen...

Manchmal eine warme Malzeit...

Jeden Tag woanders...

Sonst stellt man mir Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten will...

Ich lebe nicht ... ich existiere nur...

War es das was ich wollte?

Nein, sicher nicht...

Was ist die Alternative...?

Ein Leben als Held?

Das will ich nicht...

Doch das hier will ich auch nicht...

Was will ich überhaupt?

Meinen Frieden ... einfach nur leben...

Aber wie?

Hier kann ich es nicht und dort will ich es nicht...

Ich will nicht länger den Preis zahlen...

Ich hab ihn lange genug gezahlt ... und alles wurde mir genommen...

Meine Freunde, meine Eltern, mein Pate...

Nicht mein Leben ... oder doch ... ich bin nur leere Existenz ... das, was ein Leben ausmacht, hab ich nicht...

Ich will nicht sterben...!

Ich will leben...!

Doch man lässt mich nicht...

Weder hier noch dort...


	8. Found

Found

#Der Abschluss dieses Drabble Mehrteilers – Fünffach Drabble#

Ein viel zu schmaler Umriss...

Schwarze verstrubbelte, ungepflegte Haare...

Smaragdgrüne Augen ... kein Funkeln mehr in ihnen...

So leer...

Ich hab dich endlich gefunden...

Aber das bis nicht mehr du...

Alles, was dich ausgemacht hat, ist nicht mehr da...

Müde schleppst du viel zu schwere Obstkisten...

Du stolperst ... du strauchelst ... rappelst dich wieder auf ... arbeitest einfach weiter...

Was ist nur mit dir geschehen...?

So lange hab ich dich gesucht und nun hab ich dich gefunden ... aber das ist nur eine Hülle...

Wo bist du wirklich, wo ist der Mensch, den ich finden wollte?

Wo ist Harry?

Müde blickst du auf...

Dein trüber Blick steift mich...

Es liegt kein Erkennen in deinen Augen...

Du siehst mich an wie einen Fremden...

„Harry!" hauche ich tonlos, doch du reagierst nicht auf deinen Namen.

Was ist nur mit dir geschehen?

Hat dir die Muggelwelt ebenso übel mitgespielt, wie die Magische?

Es sieht so aus...

Ohne mich weiter zu beachten, holst du neue Kisten, schleppst sie in diesen Laden...

Eine nach der anderen – schier endlos.

Ich höre einen Muggel schreien, du sollst schneller machen, dich beeilen...

Und du machst ... auch wenn ich sehe, dass du eigentlich nicht mehr kannst...

Deine Kleidung ist noch abgetragener als früher...

Damals passte es zu dir, war einfach ein Teil deiner Persönlichkeit...

Heute ist es einfach nur schäbig ... und das tut mir in der Seele weh...

Wo ist Harry?

Wo ist der Junge, mit dem ich mich so herrlich streiten konnte?

Wo ist der goldene Gryffindor...?

An dir ist nichts Goldenes mehr...

Nur noch ein grenzenlos erschöpfter Mensch, der so unendlich alt aussieht...

Lange sehe ich dir zu, ohne noch etwas zu sagen.

Ich habe dich gefunden, aber es scheint, du bist verloren...

Es tut weh, so sehr weh...

„Lass mich dir helfen..."

Dein Kopf rückt in die Höhe, dein Blick spricht:

‚Meinst du mich', aber es kommt kein einziges Wort  
über deine bleichen Lippen.

Ich packe zu, helfe dir tragen...

Das ist noch schwerer als ich dachte und ich frage mich, wie du das alleine machen konntest.

„Lass mich dir helfen", wiederhole ich und du nickst wortlos.

Gemeinsam schleppen wir bis zum Abend die Kisten.

Dann drückt dir der Muggel ein paar Geldscheine in die Hand, du nickst und wendest dich ab.

„Komm mit mir", murmele ich erschöpft.

Wieder nickst du und folgst mir.

Ich habe ein Zimmer in einer kleinen Pension...

Ja, ich habe dich gefunden und ich werde auch den Jungen in dir finden, der du einst warst...

Irgendwo in dir muss er noch sein...

Er kann nicht für alle Zeit verloren sein...

Du liegst klein und verloren in meinem weißen Bett ... zuckst wie unter üblen Träumen...

Selbst im Schlaf wirkt dein Gesicht alt...

Du strampelst die Decke herunter, scheinst zu frieren...

Ich decke dich wieder zu...

„Danke", murmelst du tonlos.

„Ich bin da", gebe ich zurück.

„Danke, mein alter Feind", ist das letzte was ich von dir bis zum Morgen höre...

Du bist nicht länger einsam und verloren...


End file.
